Teasing Good Time
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Cammie and Zack ran into each other at a Ball, seems her mom is curious how she ended up on the couch in a very annoyed mood the next day. I think I finally got her mom IC for once. Zach/Cammie. M for a reason. Sexual Content. -Moon


I finally had time to write something, and since we finally have a Gallagher Girls Fandom I thought I'd celebrate with a one-shot. Disclaimer in profile. Hope you like.

Cammie moaned in her sleep, rolling over to cuddle in to the couch she was laying on. Her mother stood leaning against a counter in the kitchen only a few feet away from her. She was smirking, Rachel Morgan knew exactly what her daughter was dreaming of and she was debating whether or not to tease Cammie about it when she woke up. Cammie groaned and her eyes started to flutter open.

"Morning Sweetie," Rachel greeted as she poured some coffee into her cup.

"Mornin' mom…" Cammie muttered, yawning as she started to stand up.

"How was you're night?" Rachel asked, smirking slightly.

"It was ok," Cammie replied, walking over to pour some coffee for herself, "Could've been better…" Rachel noticed quickly that she sounded a bit bitter and frustrated.

"Oh really? What happened?" Rachel asked her, barely containing her amusement.

"Nothing," Cammie said bitterly, glaring at her coffee as she added sugar.

"Is that the problem? If I remember correctly Zach was at that little ball we went to last night, am I right?" Rachel asked, smirking at her daughter.

"Maybe, I didn't notice," Cammie told her, jumping up to sit on the counter, she sounded a bit embarrassed to her mother.

"That's a yes. So what happened?" Rachel laughed as she asked; lifting her self up a bit to sit on the counter next to her daughter.

"Nothing!" Cammie told her, exasperated.

"Oh come on, you're 20 years old and you two were looking at each other like you were going to take each other right there on the dance floor!" Rachel teased her, nearly falling off the counter with laughter.

"Fine! Here's what happened…"

_Cammie moaned into the kiss with the man who had her pinned against her apartment's door. She pulled back and unlocked the door, the man was panting as she opened the door. _

"_Zach!" Cammie screamed playfully as he pushed her against the door after they had closed it. He laughed lightly as he started kissing her neck. She groaned, pulling at his jacket and shirt as he lowered her cocktail dress to the floor. The minute her dress hit the floor she felt herself being lifted off the ground, and soon she felt her back hit the soft cushions that were the couch._

"_So Cam, how's life been?" Zach whispered in her ear huskily._

_Cammie groaned, "Keep going!"_

_Zach smirked against her ear, "Make me," he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples through her bra, making them peek. She moaned, arching her back into him. He smirked again as he teased her body more and more, making her pant and hold on to him tightly. Zach raised himself up, putting him on his hands and knees above her. She stared up at him, taking in the playful smirk he always had, the nearly completely unbuttoned shirt, and the look of complete lust in his eyes. _

"_Zach…what are you up to?" Cammie asked him suspiciously. _

"_Teasing…" was his simple response as he unhooked her bra in the front, "You have a problem with that?" _

"_Nuh-uh," Cammie mused silently in pleasure as he licked and teased her breasts with his mouth._

"_You want me?" he asked huskily against the valley between her breasts. Cammie merely nodded as he kissed down her body, pulling at the edge of her panties when he got to them. Zach started licking at her entrance, making her moan and pant in pleasure. _

"_Zack! Please!" Cammie yelled at him as she pulled her hands through his hair and her legs wrapped around his back and shoulders. She felt him smirk before pushing his tongue into her, making her groan in pleasure. He flicked it inside her with expertise, his eyes closing in pleasure as he heard her calling his name. As Cammie felt herself about to come just before he stopped, leaving her at the edge. _

_She growled in frustration, but he lifted himself up easily and whispered in her ear huskily, "I'll see ya tomorrow Cam." _

"…and then he left," Cammie finished, her head tilted back as she smiled at the thought of him.

"So I guess I should leave before he gets here huh?" Rachel asked her.

"If you want, maybe I'll tease him while you're here, then he'll be the one frustrated," Cammie thought out loud, smirking.

"I don't think so. I'll see ya later, sweetheart," Rachel said before kissing her daughter on the cheek and headed for the door. "Oh and sweetie?" she said, waiting till Cammie looked up at her, "You might want to change your clothes before he gets here." Rachel laughed as she headed out the door.

Cammie looked own at her clothes and blushed, she was barely wearing a night shirt she'd grabbed from the laundry basket in front of the couch. Cammie was about to go change in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. After making sure it was Zach she opened the door and glared. He stood simply, leaning against the door frame, smirking his head off.

"Miss me?" Zach said huskily in her ear.

Cammie pulled him down to kiss him hard on the lips, against his lips she said "Yes."

"Good," Zach muttered back as he closed the door with his foot, neither of them noticed the smirking woman in the elevator across the hall.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!

Moon


End file.
